


Mystery, Dungeons, and Two Heads

by TinyLidlBean



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team & Blue Rescue Team, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Rescue Team DX, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Characters Turn into Pokemon, Confused Lena Luthor, Hurt Kara Danvers, Hurt Red daughter | Linda Lee, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Linda hates Lex, Linda hates the Luthor family, Trust Issues, google translate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyLidlBean/pseuds/TinyLidlBean
Summary: Lena awoke slowly as a calm gentle breeze brushed over her, cooling her warm body. She kept her eyes closed as she took in the feeling of the sun on her skin and the warmth of her overly fluffy pillow. Cuddling and nuzzling deeply into her pillow, she sighed.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Red Daughter | Linda Lee
Kudos: 3





	Mystery, Dungeons, and Two Heads

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of a werid idea.. This is what you get when you really need to catch up on Supergirl and are super excited for the new PMD game.  
> This started off so serious and everything, and i have no idea where its going to go or what i'm doing with it. 
> 
> But i suposses its a fun thing to do to pass the time...

Lena awoke slowly as a calm gentle breeze brushed over her, cooling her warm body. She kept her eyes closed as she took in the feeling of the sun on her skin and the warmth of her overly fluffy pillow. Cuddling and nuzzling deeply into her pillow, she sighed. Breathing in deeply the scent of lavender and camomile. She swore she could also smell traces of coal, marble dust, and - strangely enough - burnt iron, hidden behind the nicer scents. But Lena was far too drowsy to try and figure out where those smells could have come from or why they felt so familiar. They brought a warm feeling to her chest the more she breathed in.

She realized that she must have fallen asleep while working in her new office, provide oh so lovingly by Lex after he had seized his old office back. This new office had a much more enjoyable couch and smooth plush pillows. Her old office’s couch had been designed purposely to be uncomfortable and unpleasant to sit on, so people wouldn’t feel the need to stay and exchanged pleasantries - Not like that had worked out very well for her.

Lena also noted that someone - probably a certain Super - had left her window open, cooling the hot air in her office. She wouldn’t dare admit it, but she was grateful. The weather had been unbearably hot lately, especially with the broken air-conditioning. The Paragons had saved the multiverse but hadn’t stopped globe warming it seemed.

She felt completely at ease, her body more relaxed in this one moment than it had been in months. She couldn’t recall when she had last been able to relax like this. Probably not since before the whole Reign and World Killer incident, when her life had been just that little bit simpler, well, as simple as a Luthor’s life could be.

Before she could completely settle back into a blissful sleep, she felt someone yank her shoulder, demanding her attention away from the softness of her pillow. Lena could feel a groan rumble at the back of her throat. Shoving herself away from the hands grabbing at her and deeper into her pillow – she swore she could feel her pillow rumbling and purring, it almost sounded like a cat, but deeper - waving a lazy hand at her attacker to try and push or shoo them away.

“...Hey, come one”

The voice whimpered urgently. Trying to drag Lena away, again. Grabbing her limp flailing arm and gently but forcefully pulling her with an unrelentingly insistent.

“We need to go, please!”

The young male voice grew more and more skittish and agitated as he pulled at Lena. Slowly dragging her away bit by bit with a quiet groan of effort.

Lena could feel her head quickly leave her pillow as the irritating boy kept pulling and bump hard against the solid ground. Causing a sharp pain to rattle her around her head, rudely and forcefully removing any trace of sleepiness she had left, leaving her with the start of a migraine.

With a deep agitated growl Lena yanked her arm out of the exasperating boys grip, pulling herself up on wobbly legs. Ready to called out to security and have this boy thrown form LCorp - or as it was known now LuthorCorp – only to wonder why and how he gotten into her office in the first place. Turning to face and interrogate this boy she froze as soon as her eyes landed on him.

She felt her brain fumble for an answer. A small yellow rodent stood in front of her, long rabbit like ears folded back and small dark skittish eyes. He had two red pouches, one on each cheek and a small round body. His tail was flickering back and forth like an annoyed cat as he watched Lena’s pillow.

He cautiously took a step back now that Lena was up and standing, moving his small hands to indicate Lena follow him. Lena just stared. Here in front of her was a fictional creature, a famous fictional creature at that.

“Come on – before it wakes up!” He pleaded with her, his ears and tail twitching nervously.

Lena couldn't even speak let alone move. This couldn't be a simulation; Lex had taken away her Virtual Reality tech, but she couldn’t help utter the command and see if she had somehow activated one of the many simulations or if Lex had done something. Once again betraying her and trapping her.

“E-end simulation” She couldn’t help but stutter. She knew deep down that she didn’t have any of the Virtual Reality tech in her possession. It had all been taken away from her when the Multiverse had been saved.

The only thing that actually happed was that the creature in front of her paused, his head turning like a confused dog and blinking at her. “Wh-what are you talking about? Look we need to go -” He didn't get a chance to finish his plea as Lena tried once more.

“End Simulation” She said louder, more urgently.

“Please, you have to be more quiet-” 

“End Simulation!” Lena yelled out, looking up at the calm blue sky that had the puffiest clouds roll leisurely by and not her uninspiring white office celling.

“For god sake Lex. This is just like you!” Lena snared. There was no other way to explain it. Lex had decided to toy with her, test a new project he hadn't told her about on her. “Well, you had your fun,” She continued yelling out to the clouds that were mocking her with their carefree stroll across the blue. “You can stop this now. Just end the simulation!”

When nothing happened, other than the Pikachu in front of her stepping closer, with a painfully familiar face of concern and anxiety, as he watched her and what she had thought to be her pillow.

“For god sake Lex. END THE SIMULA-” Before she could finish her panicked cry to the heavens the yellow rodent had slapped both of his small mousey hands over her mouth.

“You have to stop” His voice was hushed and quiet as he stared deep in to her eyes. Ears folded and tail continuing its flickering. Lena noted that his eyes weren’t black but a very dark brown. “I-I know Cubones’ are known for their crying” _Cubones’?_ “but now's not the time okay? We really need to leave before it wakes up” He waited for Lena to nod hesitantly before taking his hands off her face.

“Cubone?” She couldn't help but ask. Had this simulation changed her appearance? She sounded the same.

The Pikachu looked at her questionably. “Yeah? You’re a Cubone, and a weird one at that” He muttered the last bit under his breath as he turned away from Lena and started to slowly but cautiously make his escape.

Looking down at herself confused and a little intrigued she saw instead of normal pale human hands two short dusty reptile-like brown claws and a small round belly. So much for that diet. She thought, a bit little alarmed by this change. She looked behind her only to get a glimpse of a chunky tail with small stumpy spikes going up towards her back.

In her provisional vision she could see the sight of something black. Turning fully to look back at what was her pillow, now attentive of this danger the Pikachu kept talking and warning her about. Only to come face to face will a large wall of Pitch-black fur. Taking a step back she studied this new creature that she had not long ago been cuddling up to.

It was large, larger than her and Pikachu. It had a strange mix of dark feathers, fur, and Prussian blue scales. The top of its head and around its chest was covered in fur while the middle of its back was a mix of fur and feathers. Its two long wings laid flat on the grass at its side, twitching every so often. Creating a great contrast between the darkness of its wings to the brightness of the green foliage surrounding it. Its lower back and underbelly was furless showing only its dark scale and two out of place stripes of Pale Lilac. Lena had apparently been cuddling up to this creature's chest, in-between it two large heads if the indent of fur was any indication.

Its heads where resting apart from each other, on either side of Lena. Still softly snoring. its fur covered the top of its head and its eyes but not the bottom of its large blue jaws. Lena noticed that each head had a different style to its mane. The Left head had more of a fringe, in the style of bangs covering its eyes. While the Right head had much longer messy curls.

Both were painfully familiar in ways Lena didn’t want to think about.

Lena couldn't help the small whimper that escaped her when she saw a small broken bone in the Left heads drooling maw. She felt something heavy in her stomach drop and her eyes start to uncontrollably water.

Her whimpers seem to alert the Pikachu as she felt his two small hands quickly grab a hold of her small clawed ones and try to once again drag her away.

“Come one, Come one. It’s okay, it's okay!” His poor attempts to sooth her weren't working as harsher whimpers escaped Lena’s throat. As she stared at the bone. Big fat tears were rolling down her face.

  
“Please, It’s asleep! As long as it stays that way, we’ll be okay. I promise!” He urged her. pulling at her arm only for a loud confused sob to escape past her lips without her permission. Making the Pikachu flinch back, letting go. And the wall of black to stop its soft rumbling. 


End file.
